


One Piece PETs: Too Much Sake

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [149]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami & Luffy get drunk...as well as everyone else. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Too Much Sake

**One Piece PETs: Too Much Sake**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This insanely amazing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The Straw Hats had yet another crazy night. More so than usual, actually. Almost everyone got drunk, except Zoro, who had a very high alcohol tolerance.

 

Aika ate too much ice cream and she inevitably threw up on Zoro's pants. He's still washing the vomit out.

 

Robin was still feeling tipsy and is now in the Women's Quarters, sleeping the alcohol off. For some reason, she was only in her underwear.

 

   Outside, Usopp and Chopper are sleeping on the lawn, intoxicated. As if the blush on their cheeks wasn't proof enough. Aika is sipping ginger ale through a straw with Kumi sitting beside her.

 

"Drink it slowly, all right?" Nami asked with a faint blush on her cheeks, petting Aika.

 

"Yes, big sis," Aika answered before sipped the soda again.

 

Luffy was sitting on the Wolf Girl's right, still feeling drunk.

 

"What was in that sake...?" he asked, a blush on his own cheeks. "I feel like puking my guts out."

 

"Go puke somewhere else," Nami told him. "Do it on Zoro, he already smells of puke."

 

"HELL, NO!!!"

 

Kumi sighed.

 

_"Good grief,"_ she spoke.

 

Blizzard whimpered as he held his paws over his head.

 

"Hang on, Blizzard," Nami spoke. "I'll make you some prairie oyster in a minute."

 

_"Thanks, Nami,"_ he replied. _"damn you, Luffy...!"_

 

"What'd I do?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"You gave the poor guy alcohol," Nami answered. "You know what it does to him!"

 

"It was a _party!_ " Luffy argued.

 

"So?" Nami asked. "You still shouldn't give a dog alcohol!"

 

"You stink, Big Brother!" Aika added.

 

Luffy blinked before he lifted his arm up and sniffed his armpit.

 

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I took a bath yesterday."

 

"That's not what I mean," Aika answered. "I mean you're not nice."

 

"I am so nice!" Luffy rebuked.

 

"Then, why'd you make Blizzard sick?" Aika asked.

 

"He needed to loosen up!!"

 

_"There are other ways of loosening up!"_ Kumi argued.

 

"Never mind," Luffy spoke before he hiccuped.

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Anyway," she started. "after you're done with that ginger ale, it's bedtime for you and Kumi."

 

"Yes, Big Sis Nami," Aika nodded.

 

   Kumi yawned in agreement. Once Aika was done drinking her soda, Nami picked her up and took her and Kumi to Aika's room. Though, she stumbled a bit as she walked.

 

"Whoa!" Aika cried as she tried to hang onto her.

 

"Sorry," Nami apologized. "still feeling a little tipsy from drinking all that sake."

 

"Maybe I better walk to my room," Aika suggested.

 

"Right," Nami nodded as she set the Wolf Girl down.

 

"Goodnight Big Sis," Aika said as she went to her room with Kumi following.

 

"'Night, Aika," replied Nami. "Sweet dreams."

 

Subsequently, Nami made prairie oyster for Blizzard, walked over to Luffy and helped him up.

 

"Let's go to bed, too," she told him. "Come on, Luffy."

 

"Y-yeah," Luffy spoke. "I'm coming."

 

   The captain and the navigator stumbled towards the Women's Quarters, and as they did...Luffy's paw drooped down and touched Nami's left butt cheek.

 

"Luffy, not tonight," Nami told him. "we're both way too drunk."

 

"Ahh, come ooooon," Luffy slurred. "give us a kiss, baby..."

 

"Ugh..." Nami groaned as she dragged Luffy's inebriated body into the Women's Quarters and plopped him onto her bed and lay beside him. "Just sleep, Luffy."

 

At that instant, Luffy wrapped his arms around her and smooched her cheek.

 

"Goodnight, Pretty Kitty..." he whispered before going off to Dreamland.

 

Nami rolled her eyes and fell asleep not long after.

 

*****The Next Morning*****

 

Most of the Straw Hats were suffering from a massive hangover.

 

"Ah, god..." Luffy groaned as he held his head. "What the hell did I do, last night?"

 

"Got drunk off your ass, that's what," Usopp answered with some ice on his head. "then again, so did the others."

 

Luffy looked to his side and saw that Nami was gone.

 

"Where's Nami?" he asked.

 

"Puking her guts out in the bathroom," Usopp replied.

 

" **BLEGH!!!** " Nami's voice is heard.

 

"See what I mean?" Usopp asked.

 

"Wow..." Luffy muttered.

 

*****In the bathhouse*****

 

Nami is vomiting into the toilet while Robin held her hair back.

 

"Thank you, Robin...!" the Booted Puss spoke, miserably.

 

"Anytime," replied the Crane Woman.

 

Right now, she is fully clothed, for those wondering. She also has a pack of ice on her head.

 

*****Outside*****

 

" **BLEEEEEEEEEEGH!!!** " Sanji retched as he leaned over the railing. "Ugh...!"

 

"Wuss," Zoro said as he walked by.

 

"SCREW YOU!!!" Sanji spat.

 

Sanji covered his mouth as he felt another bile coming up.

 

"Dammit...!" he cursed prior to vomiting yet again.

 

_'Music to my ears,'_ Zoro thought with a grin. _'other than Robin's sweet moans of ecstasy.'_

 

Franky was sitting on a barrel, with an ice pack on his head.

 

"Someone shoot me," he groaned.

 

"Ohhh...my head..." Brook moaned, miserably. "My skull is pounding...!"

 

Chopper was in the Sick Bay, whipping up a remedy for everyone's hangover.

 

"Chopper!!" Usopp cried. "Hurry up with that cure!"

 

"DON'T RUSH ME!!!" Chopper roared.

 

   He went back to making the remedy, soon after. One cannot blame Chopper for being so irritable. After all, he was suffering from a hangover, as well.

 

"What were we thinking?" Chopper asked. "Some of us aren't even at the right age to drink!!"

 

Now, Nami and Robin are sitting outside of the bathhouse, the latter comforting the former.

 

"Feel better?" Robin asked.

 

"A little bit, yeah," Nami answered, holding her head. "Although...there is something bothering me other than this."

 

"What's that?" Robin asked.

 

Nami pulled the collar of her dress down a bit, revealing strange bruises on her chest and collarbone.

 

"Where the hell did these hickeys come from?!" the Booted Puss Woman asked.

 

"Maybe Luffy gave them to you?" Robin surmised.

 

Nami blushed red at this.

 

"Oh, my god...!" she whispered.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"Morning, Big Sis," Aika greeted as she and Kumi walked by. "Morning, Aunt Robin."

 

"Hi, sweetie," Nami smiled. "how'd you sleep?"

 

"Good," Aika answered. "by the way, where did you get those bruises on your chest?"

 

Nami squeaked as she covered her chest and collarbone.

 

"Nowhere!" she answered.

 

Aika just blinked at her, innocently.

 

"But, you must've gotten them from somewhere," she spoke up.

 

"An octopus escaped from the tank last night," Robin told the Honshu Wolf Girl. "and the bruises are from when it attacked Nami."

 

"Oh, no!" Aika cried. "Are you okay?!"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nami answered. "they don't hurt all that much."

 

"Oh," Aika said. "Okay. By the way, where's Big Brother?"

 

"He's in bed, sweetheart," Nami answered, "and I wouldn't bother him if I were you."

 

"Why?" Aika asked.

 

"He has a headache and a stomachache," Robin answered.

 

"Aw," spoke Aika.

 

_"That stinks,"_ added Kumi. _"hope he feels better."_

 

"Me, too," Aika added. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

 

"Just don't talk so loud," Robin answered.

 

"Okay," Aika nodded.

 

Aika and Kumi left, soon after.

 

"That was close," Nami sighed.

 

"I'll say," Robin agreed. "Aika's much too young to know about hickeys."

 

"I know," Nami concurred. "I swear, sometimes it's getting harder and harder to keep the truth from her."

 

Robin nodded her head in agreement.

 

"I still can't believe how crazy that party from last night was," she spoke, holding the ice pack on her head. "I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"

 

"No, you didn't," Nami answered. "At least I don't remember."

 

"If so, I hope no one made a video of it," Robin spoke in dread.

 

"I doubt it, Robin," Nami assured. "Even when we're drunk out of our asses, no one's dumb enough to do that unless they have a death wish."

 

"Right," concurred the Crane Woman.

 

_'I wonder how Blizzard's doing,'_ she thought. _'I hope he's all right.'_

 

Speaking of the guard dog, he's...he's having a hangover, too, it's just...not as bad as the others. It's a lot worse.

 

_'Dear god, shoot me now...!'_ he thought. _'PLEASE, SHOOT ME NOW!!!'_

 

   Yeah...not pretty. Whenever Blizzard has a hangover, it's best not to go near him. Any kind of sudden movement or loud sound could easily set him off. It was the equivalent of walking on egg shells when around him. It was that bad.

 

   The one to blame for Blizzard's terrible predicament was Luffy. Nami always kept telling Luffy to never give him alcohol of any kind at a party, but does he listen?

 

No.

 

   Now, poor Blizzard must suffer for his master's stupidity. It's not that he didn't love Luffy, don't get him wrong, it's just that this one of the times he wished he still had Robby as his master.

 

"I feel bad for Blizzard," Aika spoke, softly. "Big Brother doesn't treat him right, sometimes."

 

_"That jerk!"_ added Kumi. _"Who does he think he is, causing Blizzard so much grief?!"_

 

"Shh~!" Aika shushed.

 

_"Oh, right,"_ Kumi whispered. _"Sorry."_

 

Aika sighed.

 

"I just hope he gets better, soon," she spoke. "including everyone else."

 

_"Me, too,"_ Kumi added.

 

*****A little later*****

 

Chopper had finished making the medicine for everyone's hangovers.

 

"Good," he said. "now to get these to the others."

 

He went outside, taking the medicine with him.

 

"Now, where are they?" he asked, looking around. "Can't call out to them, cuz of their headaches."

 

   He decided he'd look for them, one-by-one. The first one on his list was Blizzard, because he needed the medicine the most. However...he had to approach with caution.

 

_'All right, you can do this, Chopper,'_ the doctor thought. _'Just be very careful.'_

 

Blizzard glanced up at Chopper; the little reindeer froze up upon making eye contact with the wolf-dog.

 

_'Dammit, Chopper, you gotta be strong!'_ he thought.

 

_"Yes, Chopper?"_ Blizzard asked...with the utmost irritation. _"What is it?"_

 

"I...I made some medicine for your hangover," Chopper answered, softly. "S-see?"

 

Blizzard sniffed the remedy and he recoiled a bit at the smell.

 

"I know," Chopper told him, softly. "It doesn't smell the best, but it'll help. Trust me."

 

Blizzard was a little reluctant, at first...nevertheless, he took the medicine. Although, he gagged a bit at the taste.

 

_"Good god!"_ he exclaimed. _"Couldn't you have made a better-tasting medicine?!"_

 

"I'm sorry, Blizzard," Chopper apologized with a shrug. "At least you won't have a hangover."

 

_"That's true,"_ Blizzard agreed. _"thanks, little buddy."_

 

"You're welcome," Chopper said before he went off to give the medicine to the others.

 

*****With Usopp*****

 

"Oh, boy," Usopp groaned as he leaned over the railing. "I don't know how much more I can take...!"

 

Then, Chopper approached him.

 

"I've finished making the medicine," he told the sniper.

 

"Oh, finally!" Usopp cried.

 

He took the medicine and the moment he tasted it...he gagged.

 

"Bare with me, Usopp," spoke Chopper. "I did my best."

 

Usopp whimpered as he consumed the remedy.

 

"Well...it could be worse," he said.

 

"True," Chopper agreed. "Well, I'm gonna look for the others, now."

 

He left Usopp and arrived at Franky and Brook's location.

 

"Ugh...!" Franky groaned.

 

"Here's the medicine," Chopper spoke softly as he gave the shipwright and musician the remedy. "Although, it doesn't taste good."

 

"Don't care," Franky told him. "Give it."

 

Chopper did as he was told; Franky and Brook took the medicine and they promptly gagged at the taste.

 

"Know what, screw it!" Franky said. "I don't care how bad this medicine tastes, if it'll get rid of my hangover, I'll drink it!"

 

"I second that!" Brook added.

 

He and Franky chugged down the remedy, in spite of the dreadful taste.

 

"Don't take it all!" Chopper cried. "Save some for the others!"

 

"Sorry," Franky apologized.

 

Chopper took the medicine and went over to Sanji. Like the others, he reacted the same way to the taste.

 

"Sweet beans and Cee Lo Green, this tastes awful!" he exclaimed.

 

"Sorry," Chopper spoke. "but, you have to drink it."

 

"Ugh..." Sanji grimaced. "Fine."

 

He took a few sips of the medicine and he still shuddered at the taste.

 

"Yeegh..." he spoke. "After tasting this stuff, I'm never drinking again."

 

" _Hai, hai._ " replied Chopper.

 

Next, he went to Nami and Robin.

 

"Here," he told them. "it'll cure your hangover."

 

"Thanks, Chopper," Nami replied.

 

"You're welcome," spoke the reindeer. "but I'm gonna warn you, now...it doesn't taste very good."

 

"Oh, boy..." Nami muttered, dreading the taste.

 

"We have no choice," Robin spoke.

 

So, they drank the medicine and gagged slightly.

 

"Dear Ceiling Cat!" Nami cried. "It's terrible!"

 

Robin covered her mouth with her wing, nodding in agreement.

 

"I'm sorry, you guys," Chopper apologized. "The good thing is it's fast-acting, so you'll be feeling better soon. Now, where's Luffy?"

 

"He's still in our room," Nami answered. "Probably sick to his stomach."

 

"I'm not surprised," Chopper said. "He drank almost as much as Zoro."

 

"Please give him the cure right away," Nami urged Chopper. "He's probably suffering!"

 

"Roger!" Chopper responded, making a dash for the Women's Quarters.

 

With Luffy, he is still lying in bed, feeling miserable.

 

"When's Chopper gonna be done with that cure?!" he questioned. "My god, my head and my stomach are killing me~!!"

 

At that moment, Chopper entered the Women's Quarters.

 

"Luffy," he called in a soft voice. "I got the medicine for you."

 

"GIMME!!!" Luffy exclaimed, outstretching his arm and grabbing the medicine.

 

He chugged the whole thing down, though he gagged at the repulsive taste.

 

"Ah, god...!" he croaked. "What is this...?!"

 

"Sorry," Chopper apologized.

 

"Couldn't you make it taste better!?" Luffy asked.

 

"Sometimes medicine just doesn't taste good, okay?!" Chopper asked. "Get off my case! I'm a doctor, and I did my best!"

 

"Y-you're right," Luffy said, calming down. "I-I'm sorry, it's just...this damn hangover's got me irritable, man."

 

"I know," Chopper replied in a softer tone of voice.

 

"Thanks, Chopper," Luffy spoke.

 

"You're welcome," replied the reindeer. "Now, give it to me. My head hurts, too."

 

"Sure," Luffy complied as he handed Chopper the remedy.

 

He drank it and gagged slightly.

 

"God, that's awful," he grimaced.

 

"Told you," Luffy spoke. "Shishishi!"

 

"Hush, you." Chopper said.

 

"Sorry," Luffy replied.

 

*****Later*****

 

By now, everyone's hangovers had been cured and they are all out on the lawn.

 

"Okay, we're all agreed, right?" Luffy asked. "No more overdoing it on the sake!"

 

"Right," everyone complied.

 

"And no more eating so much ice cream," Aika added.

 

"That, too," Luffy said.

 

"And another thing," Nami began prior to grabbing Luffy's cheek and pulling it. "next time, don't give poor Blizzard any alcohol!"

 

"Ow, ow, OW!!" he cried. "Okay!!"

 

Nami released the Monkey Man's cheek, causing him to fall back a bit.

 

"Jerk," she muttered.

 

"Ditto." concurred Aika.

 

Blizzard growled at Luffy in agreement and Brook only frowned as he shook his head in disapproval.

 

"Shame on you, Master Luffy." he spoke up. "Shame, shame, shame."

 

"SHAME!!!" Usopp exclaimed, pointing at Luffy.

 

"Why the ASPCA and the Humane Society aren't on your ass right now is beyond me." added Sanji.

 

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Luffy cried. "Sheesh!!"

 

Blizzard huffed at Luffy.

 

_'You better try sleeping with one eye open from now on,'_ he thought.

 

"Yipe...!" Luffy yelped.

 

   He, as well as the rest of the Straw Hats, had learned a valuable lesson that day. Don't drink so much sake, and most importantly, don't give it to dogs.

 

Oh, and don't eat too much ice cream, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Aika's too young to drink, so (as they would say in _Grown Ups_ ) she got wasted on ice cream. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo~, let this be a lesson to you on the downsides of drinking.:(


End file.
